What Now?
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: AU of chapter 57. Chiba dosen't get the chance to go after Haguro and his men. Somone or something has grabbed his attention.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after chapter 57. As always I own nothing, Because if I did Chiba would not have died like that and Haguro would be shot over 7 trillion times. I wrote this because despite how crazy Ryuuko is I liked her for a little bit. I think their should be more stories with her in it, or stories for this section in general. This AU to what happened in chapters 58 and onwards. Forgive me if thee characters are a little OC. This story is rated M for violence, blood , swearing and sexual themes - Arson Uzumaki. **

**Regular POV.**

Tonight Ryuuko Konuma walked home to her apartment. Lately Dou had locked himself at his home and allowed no visitors. This meant no special time for her. Her brain still remembered the the multiple beating and attemps on Inugami's life. The mere thought of his body made her shudder. She had seen it with her own eyes and she could tell that he was muscled but overly muscled like Haguro. This made her go into heat again. Along with that she also thought about her weird meeting with Chiba the other day. The look in his eye had scared her. That and the scar he was well known for was gone. Was he covering it up?, Did it heal completely? Ryuuko decided she was thinking to hard. _'Maybe Dou's dad finally gave his ugly mug a face lift', _she thought. Now her mind returned to her original problem. How was she going to get some fuck action tonight? All of the guys in Dou's group were afraid to do it with her for some reason. Most of the sex hotels and brothels she knew were clsoed this time of night. _'Oh well guess its me and my friend Mr. Vibrator all alone tonight,_she thought with an insane giggle.

**Chiba's POV.**

_'Where is he?',_ I thought. Where is that miserable piece of shit? All I want to do is bash his skull in until he dies. Too paint my hands red with his blood would be so great. I wanted to pay him back for killing me and violating me. I looked down from the top of a building scanning the streets looking for him. One would think after dying and being raped I would enjoy my second chance at life. Nope not happening. For some reason I can barely think straight. This hatred for Haguro just wont go away. I'm like an animal, all can do is dictated by instinct. Normally I wouldn't pick a fight with an older man unless i had to, or Mr. Haguro told me to. Like I said instincs. After talking and fighting with that guy I had regained most of my memories. It was a good fight. Both the new me and old me loved it. He was pretty tough for an old guy. Maybe after I kill Haguro I should ask that guy if he can help me understand this body more. Here I am now standing on top of this building trying to literally sniff out Haguro. Suddenly something cathces my nose it's the smell of sex. More acurately, mastrubation. Normally I would walk away from this sort of thing but tonight the instincts were dominant. My groin throbbed in pain. Whoever was out there was going to get raped by me. The sick twisted part of me was going to enjoy it. My body turns to the way that the scent is coming from. I leap off this building and fall donwards towards the next. As I ddescend theeirs only one thing I can think, '_Whoever is mastrubating better have good stamina or their gonna die'._ Gently landing on the roof of an apartment, I take in the scenery. The apartment I'm at is one of those higher classed ones me and my brother wished we could live in. The building is grey and sits not to high up. Their are balconys on every room. The room I'm looking is on the sixth floor. I tryto supress the urge to go after this person and violate them like i was violated. I can't fight it the beast part of me is too strong. The only thing I can do is delay the innevitable.

I muster some control of my body and steer it towards the door that leads to inside the building.  
I walk slowly through the the hall way looking at the wall paper. "Brown is such a dumb color, its just like shit", I chuckle.

**Cliff hanger for now please R&R. - Arson Uzumaki.**


	2. What to do tonight?

**Hey people thanks for the reviews and heres the next chapter. I just want to make a quick note about something. In the last chapter Chiba said that the person hes looking for is on the sixth floor. He jumped from the top of one building to the roof of another. So hes talking about how from his position at the top the person is six floors down from him. I just wanted to clear this up in caseThis story is rated M for violence, blood , swearing and sexual themes and just plain old Dark themes. Don't like , Don't read. If you do like R&R. - Arson Uzumaki. **

**Ryuuko's POV.**

I finally make it to my apartment complex. The building is grey and is not very big having only about eight floors, including the roof. Each room had a balcony so one could look out at the streets. Pretty boring lookin'. However its what goes on in the inside of this building that makes this joint popular. This place is crime central. It has everything from crime bosses to junkies.

Dou's dad owns the place so any body who flies under his color is a welcome guest here, that and if they can pay the high prices for living here. Although I can't blame em' with the money we pay they give good service. They're food is top class, there's an indoor pool and spa, the works. The best part is Dou pays for my rent so I don't have to do anything.

I walk forward and stop in front of the place's glass doors. I reach my hand down under my skirt, resisting the urge to finger myself, and pull out a card from the side band of my panties. I take the card and slide it through a key card lock.(**AN:Thats that thing on hotel doors when you put the card in then it opens , I have no clue what they really call those things.) **A light on it flashes green and then the glass doors open to the lobby.

I walk through and observe the lobby. The lobby is small and has light brown wall paper. Really whats up with all the brown? Do people really like the color of shit that much? I digress. There's a small table with a coffe machiene and snacks. Next to that there is a couche and assortment of chairs. Finally there is the front desk where the the General Manager usually sits. The guys a creep and a pedo. He is 60 some somethin' with a balding head. The only thing stopping him from flirting with me is the fact that I'm Dou's girl. I would avoid fucking him even if I was desperate.

Luckily the little perv wasn't here tonight. _"Probably found some tweleve years olds to play Hide and Go Fuck with.,_I thought. Walking past the lobby I go over to an elevator and press the button for the to go up to the second floor. Despite what most people would think the bottom floors is where most of the action happens thats why I have a room one floor up so I can get to the action quick. What can I say, seeing people getting beaten is better then crappy soap operas.

The door to the elavator door opens and I walk in. The door shut and I push the button for the second floor. Stupid elavator music comes on. _'Fuck this is going to be a long night,_ I think.

The door open saving me from eternal bordem. I walk out and walk to the left. I'm almost at my door, when I hear talking.

"Come on babe let me show you why I'm known as the sex god of the Toumeikai", said a male voice.

"Oh Hayashi-san your such a beast", said a flirty female voice.

"Please just call me Tora , Natsuko-chan", the male said with a laugh.

While this conversation wouldn't usually peak my intrest, tonight it was a diffrent story. The conversation had just revealed identity of the man. His name is Mifune Hayashi, a.k.a "Tora".

He is one of Dou' goons and I heard he has a thing for young girls and threesomes. Tonight might not be so bad afterall. I call out to him and the girl, "Hey hayashi got room for one more"?

**That people is where I call a close for chapter 2. I know i took a lot of time on this second chap but I was busy .** **One thing to note when Hayashi says : "Toumeikai" , this is refering to chapter 58 where a guy says that Haguro will be the next boss of the Tomeikai, so I guess that is the name of the group Haguro's dad runs. Anyway I know this chapter was all Ryuuko but Next chapter it will be both of them and the action will start to pick up from there. Please R&R and I'll see you peeps next time. _ Arson Uzumaki.**


End file.
